


Don't leave me

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [23]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: Тема: "корабли, уходящие в ночь".Иллюстрация к спецквестовому миди команды.краткий обоснуй:Аллегорически герои сериала могут быть названы " кораблями уходящими в ночь". Особенно эти два конкретных персонажа, которые то встречаются, то расстаются (оба на кораблях: Серенити и шаттле Серенити).Даже если не брать во внимание аллегорию, которая, по мнению команды, вполне очевидна любителям канона, а брать просто буквальный смысл "кораблей, уходящих в ночь", то можно увидеть очевидные упоминания "уходящих в ночь" и "корабля".В правилах к квесту не написано, что должно быть понятно "какоридж". Зато написано, что "в работах, демонстрирующих конкретный статичный момент" достаточно упоминания темы. На нашей работе упоминается корабль, герои находятся в узнаваемой локации, да, не "какоридж", но знакомый с каноном узнает каюту капитана и поймет, что действие происходит на корабле. В космосе ночь всегда, но в данном случае даже "какоридж" видно, что это не день. И явно один из героев "уходящий", второй пытается его удержать или последовать за ним. Так что все слова из темы присутствуют на картинке, даже буквально.Скрин из канона в комментах.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Поломка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427700) by [fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020), [Yodzun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun). 



**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
